bb_incfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic the Hedgehog/Canon
This takes information exclusively from the games or other media which officially ties in with the game. And for convenience's sake, Earth will be called Mobius. The timeline of events will also be a theory of mine, some things might not make sense. Sonic the Hedgehog is a Mobian hedgehog born on June 23rd, ████ possibly in South Island and certainly on Mobius. Ever since the STH-91 event in which Doctor Eggman attempted to collect 6 Chaos Emeralds, Sonic arriving to confront Eggman, and liberating South Island of his robotics, Sonic has since been involved in numerous heroic events and has become globally known as an icon of peace and heroism. Life Sonic and his heroism was long predicted to exist thanks to the now-abandoned Echidna society, as seen in a mural inside Hidden Palace predicting the battle against a mech created by Dr. Eggman, Sonic, and the Master Emerald. As of now, no further information regarding his life before STH-91 is available. He did live on South Island, but it is not certain he was born there. He did gain trust towards the animals who lived on the island and nearly all of them considering Sonic their friend. STH-91 (Sonic the Hedgehog) For more information regarding STH-91, read the case event page. STH-91 was the very first time Sonic had met Dr. Eggman, who was responsible for capturing animals and placing them inside robotic aggressors called Badniks, this was presumably part of a plan which involved gathering 6 Chaos Emeralds, which was at the time known to the majority as an artifact of fantasy. After trekking through many areas of South Island and Eggman-produced factories in an attempt of saving his animal friends, Sonic left the event as the victor along with managing to gather the six Chaos Emeralds which were hidden inside an extremely odd parallel universe. The close proximity of the Chaos Emeralds caused them to react and release a burst of power, which rejuvenated the flora and fauna of South Island. This event resulted in a massive popularity spike for Sonic the Hedgehog, with fans all across Mobius and other planets celebrating what he has done. It is also thanks to his heroic efforts that he was gifted his own personal plane as thanks which Sonic named "Tornado". S-L (Sonic Labyrinth) Sonic has been handicapped by Dr. Eggman thanks to his Chaos Emerald-manifested invention "Slow Down Boots" which slows Sonic down to walking pace. Eggman did not know at that time that Sonic had another trademark move, the Spin Dash. Being put inside Eggman's labyrinth so he'll be distracted, Sonic had to escape from the labyrinth and grab the six Chaos Emeralds, as the Chaos Emeralds’ power would nullify the Slow Down Boots' since the shoes were unable to be removed by normal means. Sonic managed to grab the six Chaos Emeralds and escaped the labyrinth. Using the Chaos Emeralds to take off his shoes, the artifacts once again scattered across South Island. While Sonic was gone, Dr. Eggman has managed to take over South Island again. STH-91-8BIT (Sonic the Hedgehog 8-bit) For more information regarding STH-91-8, read the case event page. The same events which transpired at STH-91 occurred at this time: Eggman captured the wildlife of South Island which is part of a plot to grab six Chaos Emeralds. As opposed to being inside pocket dimensions, the 6 Chaos Emeralds laid dormant across several areas across South Island, which Sonic picked up along the way. Starting at Green Hill, but taking a different route this time, Sonic arrived at Scrap Brain to confront Eggman, who then fled to his airship which was hidden due to the sudden extreme smoke pollution Scrap Brain was causing. Despite that, Sonic came out victorious and the close proximity of six Chaos Emeralds caused them to react and get rid of the pollution coming out of Scrap Brain. S-CD (Sonic CD) Sonic was responsible for saving Little Planet from Dr. Eggman's pollution, the way he did this was via the use of time travel which he to destroy the machines of the past in order for the present result to have never happened. He also met Amy Rose, a female hedgehog who was and still is clearly affectionate with him. Amy was tangled in with the event when Sonic's robotic counterpart created by Dr. Eggman, simply named Metal Sonic, kidnapped her. After all the Time Stones were collected, Sonic saved Little Planet, with Little Planet letting loose several seeds which resulted in an instant growth of flowers all across the area of Never Lake. SSTH (SegaSonic the Hedgehog) Sonic had been captured by Dr. Eggman, with Ray the Flying Squirrel and Mighty the Armadillo joining as captives. All three were sent to Eggman Island, an island created just to torment the doctor's victims. Despite that purpose, the trio safely managed to avoid nearly all traps laid around the island and caused Eggman to initiate the self-destruct button. The trio escaped before they were caught in the explosion. STH-2 (Sonic the Hedgehog 2) West Side Island was the first time that Sonic had met Miles "Tails" Prower, who was highly interested in the Tornado. While resting, Dr. Eggman took control over the island, enslaved the animals living on it, all in an attempt of finding the 7th Chaos Emerald hidden deep within the island's underground. Sonic, now allied with Miles, headed through various locations of West Side Island in order to liberate control from Eggman. While this was all going on, Dr. Eggman had finished construction of the Death Egg, a massive orbital space fortress. In a climactic one-on-one fight against Eggman, the outcome came out victorious, as the Death Egg exploded while Sonic managed the escape at the nick of time. This event cemented Sonic and Tails' friendship for years to come. Sonic and Tails celebrated via going on vacation to a distant island. STH-3&K (Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles) Taking place immediately after the previous event, the Death Egg crash-landed on Angel Island, causing the island itself to fall back down to the ground surface, On vacation in a distant island, Tails notified Sonic that he had received a strong reading concerning a giant Chaos Emerald, now known as the Master Emerald. Sonic had already known legends involving a society using the Master Emerald and so believed Tails. They both headed off towards the location of the fallen island which was Angel Island. Arriving on Angel Island, Sonic was immediately punched in the face by Knuckles the Echidna, who then took off with all of the Chaos Emeralds Sonic had in his possession. Before the duo arrived, Dr. Eggman had managed to convince Knuckles that Sonic was a malicious force. With Eggman managing to briefly have the Death Egg fly, Sonic and Tails immediately had it fall again, making it land onto Lava Reef's volcanic crater. After more preparations, the Death Egg rose up again, this time with the Master Emerald's power. Sonic, with the trust of Knuckles this time, takes on Dr. Eggman and defeats him, taking the Master Emerald with him. Sonic returned the Master Emerald back to Knuckles. Dr. Eggman would trick Knuckles several times to attack Sonic in the coming future Sonic returned later with the Tornado to save Knuckles who was involved with another conflict regarding one of Eggman's rogue robots. STH-2-8BIT (Sonic the Hedgehog 2 8-bit) While Sonic was gone, Dr. Eggman once again kidnapped all of the animals on South Island, along with Miles Prower. Eggman specifically kidnapped Miles for ransom: his friend for the six Chaos Emeralds. Eggman has also created six "Master Robots", animal-like automatons designed to specifically harm Sonic. Going on a completely different path, beginning in Under Ground and ending up in Scrambled Egg, Sonic met a robotic counterpart of himself, though it was not as accurate to his true power. Having the six Chaos Emeralds in tow, Sonic was allowed access to Eggman's base: Crystal Egg. Crystal Egg, a surprisingly artistic and peaceful construction as compared to other bases Eggman has constructed before and after. Despite that, Sonic continued on and saved Miles from captivity, still having the Chaos Emeralds in him. S-CHAOS (Sonic Chaos) Before this event, Sonic and Tails left South Island in search for short, not noteworthy adventures. With Dr. Eggman claiming the red Chaos Emerald, the imbalance of power caused the Chaos Emeralds to separate. With no power powering South Island, the island began to sink. Sonic and Tails arrived at South Island to see it sinking. Figuring out that the Chaos Emeralds needed to be collected, the duo headed off in search of the Chaos Emeralds and stop whatever Dr. Eggman's plans were. With 5 of the 6 Chaos Emeralds in tow, Sonic and Tails arrived inside one of Dr. Eggman's bases. With a quick showdown, Eggman was defeated, leaving behind the red Chaos Emerald. South Island's sinking was avoided, and Sonic and Tails ended up victorious. STH-SPINBALL (Sonic the Hedgehog Spinball) Sonic and Tails infiltrated Dr. Eggman's base called the "Veg-O-Fortress", which was fortified due to Eggman's mechanization of Mount Mobius. Sonic went in alone and climbed the base via the use of the mountain's "Pinball Defense System". Sonic collected the Chaos Emeralds, which helped stabilize the volcano. By collecting them, the volcano erupted, resulting in the base being destroyed. SS-CF (SegaSonic Cosmo Fighter) Dr. Eggman began trying to capture animals which lived in space. Sonic, armed with a spaceship, stopped Eggman from attempting that. STH-TT (Sonic the Hedgehog Triple Trouble) Dr. Eggman, at some point in time, managed to retrieve all six Chaos Emeralds. Due to an accident, the Chaos Emeralds scattered across random locations with Eggman only managing to recover one. Dr. Eggman convinced Knuckles that Sonic was a malicious force, again. A third party was involved this time, as Nack the Weasel had already discovered the five Chaos Emeralds. Sonic and Tails headed off in search for the five Chaos Emeralds before arriving on one of Eggman's bases, confronting him and regaining the sixth Chaos Emerald, and saving Knuckles who was captured by Eggman during the event. STF (Sonic the Fighter) With the arrival of the Death Egg II, a large number of robots started appeared and attempted to take over Mobius. Knowing this news, Tails constructed a one-seat space rocket which needs the eight Chaos Emeralds to make it fly. Thanks to Knuckles, Sonic had to fight 4 of his close acquaintances, Bark the Polar Bear and Bean the Dynamite, and a greyscaled version of himself created by Dr. Eggman. But with the eight Chaos Emeralds, Sonic could fly to the Death Egg II and destroy it. Sonic was successful and destroyed the Death Egg II, ending production of the large number of robots. S-BLAST (Sonic Blast) Dr. Eggman attempted to assassinate Sonic while in his sleep. Eggman missed, however, and shot one of the Chaos Emeralds which resulted in it shattering and its pieces scattering off into various locations. Sonic, alongside Knuckles, went out in search for the lost fragments of the Chaos Emerald. With the fragments found, Sonic and Knuckles headed off to another one of Eggman's orbital space fortress which looks very similar to the Death Egg. Inside of it, they confronted Eggman, defeated him, and sent the space fortress crashing down. S-3DB (Sonic 3D Blast) Eggman was involved with turning the Flickies from Flickly Island into robots as part of a plot to locate the seven Chaos Emeralds. Sonic saved the Flickies and in the process Eggman's plan. S-R (Sonic R) Sonic joined a World Grand Prix tournament created by Dr. Eggman as part of a plot to collect the seven Chaos Emeralds. For some reason, the Chaos Emeralds are located close to racing venues, and with Sonic's expertise, he would inadvertently collect the Chaos Emeralds. But with his great speed and terrible handling, Sonic won the World Grand Prix tournament alongside the Chaos Emeralds without Eggman getting them. STH-PA (Sonic the Hedgehog Pocket Adventure) This event is not noteworthy, Dr. Eggman has kidnapped animals again as part of a plot to collect the Chaos Emeralds and take over the world, Sonic collects all of the seven Chaos Emeralds to confront him. Sonic ends up victorious. What is noteworthy is Eggman suddenly going through a physical iteration close to the end of the event. This is an extremely rare occurrence, as it is not typical for someone to go through a physical iteration during an event, it always happens before or after an event has happened. STH-4 (Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I & II) Apparently, Dr. Eggman did not have plans on ruling over Mobius, as his plans simply include taking revenge on Sonic the Hedgehog. Analyzing and refining mistakes of his previous work, Eggman went to work. Back again in the newly built Death Egg, called the E.G.G Station, Sonic faced off against Dr. Eggman, resulting in Sonic's victory. Months later, Little Planet returned, and with it, Metal Sonic, who was left there for decommissioning after the S-CD event. Eggman manages to build a cage-like Death Egg around Little Planet, which is suddenly part of a plot to rule over Mobius. Sonic and Tails arrive at the Death Egg and leave it without power, but a lack of future information does not confirm nor deny whether Little Planet was freed from its cage. S-A2 (Sonic Advance 2) Dr. Eggman captured animals to turn them into aggressive robotics in a plot to retrieve the seven Chaos Emeralds to take control over Mobius. During the plan, Eggman has captured Tails and convinced Knuckles Sonic is a malicious force again. Dr. Eggman also captured Vanilla the Rabbit, a single mother of one Cream the Rabbit. Having all seven Chaos Emeralds, Sonic engaged in a battle with Eggman to free Vanilla. In the end, Sonic was victorious and Vanilla was safely reunited with her daughter. S-PP (Sonic Pinball Party) Eggman kidnapped several animals around Casinopolis and turned them into aggressive robots, he then started a pinball competition called the Egg Cup Tournament. Explaining why is fruitless, though this could be part of a plot to conquer Mobius that only Dr. Eggman would understand. Eggman also brainwashed Tails and Amy into joining the pinball tournament. Sonic joined a pinball competition and beat Dr. Eggman, making him release the animals from captivity alongside the brainwashing of Tails and Amy. SA-1 (Sonic Adventure 1) In a stand-off between Station Square's police force and Chaos, Sonic arrived during the stand-off and engaged in a one-on-one fight with the mass of concentrated energy. After Chaos disappeared, Sonic headed off to busy himself with other matters. It is soon discovered Chaos was brought thanks to Dr. Eggman, attempting to control the creature via feeding it Chaos Emeralds, making it grow with power. Sonic follows Eggman into his base on the Egg Carrier, in which he almost fed Chaos all seven Chaos Emeralds. Sonic stops Eggman before doing so and leaves Chaos to Knuckles, who defeats him and makes him lose the six Chaos Emeralds. Chaos lived, however, and managed to absorb the negative energy of the seven Chaos Emeralds, turning into a large lizard-like monster. In this form, he decimated Station Square, turning it into a flooded wasteland. Sonic arrived and used the positive energy of the Chaos Emeralds to turn into a powered-up version of himself called Super Sonic. In this form, Sonic and Chaos engaged once again in a one-on-one brawl which ended up in Sonic's victory. The water god returned back into his base form, and he alongside Tikal ascended into the sky, disappearing forever. S-A1 (Sonic Advance) Dr. Eggman captured animals to turn them into aggressive robotics in a plot to retrieve the seven Chaos Emeralds to take control over Mobius. With the seven Chaos Emerald in hand, Sonic defeated Eggman on the moon. Sonic was missing for a few days after the fight, but he was found at a later time. SA-2 (Sonic Adventure 2) Before Shadow the Hedgehog became public knowledge, reports of a bipedal hedgehog committing malicious acts were coming in. Naturally, this would have the public assume it was Sonic the Hedgehog responsible. With the military arresting Sonic, and some setbacks, Sonic was put in jail on Prison Island. Sonic was let free from his jail cell by Amy Rose and escaped via rocket, landing in a jungle which is part of the same island. It can be assumed Sonic had a confrontation with Shadow the Hedgehog, though at the end the island exploded. During the time Sonic arrived in Central City, Dr. Eggman broadcasted his threatening message before blowing off half of the moon via the use of the Space Colony ARK's Eclipse Cannon. With Tails enacting a plan to board the ARK, they head on over towards the current president of the United Federation and tell him the news. Breaking into one of Eggman's secret bases, they steal the base's rocket ship and blast it towards the Space Colony ARK. Although the rocket suffered some turbulence from the outside, they did manage to land inside the ARK. Inside the ark, Tails deactivates the engine of the Eclipse Cannon while Amy got kidnapped for ransom. Inside the central control room, Eggman had deceived Tails into revealing their plan and sends Sonic off into space inside of a pod in hopes of it exploding. Sonic used the fake Chaos Emerald's Chaos Control in order to warp back into the ARK. In a worldwide broadcast across Mobius, Eggman's grandfather: Gerald Robotnik, explains how the ARK will crash into Mobius and destroy all life on it. With the help of Shadow, Sonic manages to stop the Space Colony ARK to crash land onto Mobius and successfully saved all life on it, but with Shadow crash landing on Earth. Sonic mourned his death as it was assumed he perished. S-HEROES (Sonic Heroes) Sonic met Tails and Knuckles who informed him of a destructive weapon of Dr. Eggman which will be finished constructing within three days. Working together, all three head off to shut down the construction. Oddly enough, they met Shadow the Hedgehog, who looks to be ok while suffering from amnesia. Boarding Eggman's Egg Fleet, they defeat a false Eggman, as seen when Metal Sonic had managed to become self-aware and has taken Eggman into captivity. Transmorphing into a colossal metallic beast, it took the combined strength of three teams, one of them a Chaos Emerald-enhanced Sonic, Tails, and Knuckled to defeat Metal Sonic. SHADOW-TH (Shadow the Hedgehog) Sonic was involved with the invasion of Black Doom's army on Mobius. In it, he fended off the many extraterrestrial hostiles which were destroying the planet. Although he wasn't responsible for the last blow towards the army, he did help contribute with reaching that end. S-BATTLE (Sonic Battle) A Gizoid weapon from civilization 4,000 years ago was created but then lost. Prof. Gerald Robotnik eventually unearthed and researched it, but left it dormant until Dr. Eggman discovered the robot. No sources indicate what happened in between those events, but it ended when the Gizoid weapon was dumped at Emerald Beach, which was near Sonic's location at the time. Following conflict regarding G.U.N workers, allies, and rivals regarding the droid, the interactions formed with the Gizoid caused it to develop a personality. Despite that, the Gizoid was still considered a dangerous weapon to Shadow the Hedgehog. In the end, Eggman took advantage of the robot's programming and caused it to lose control, having it forced to point the newly created Death Egg Final Egg Blaster towards Mobius, planning to destroy it. Sonic was forced to destroy the Gizoid. S-A3 (Sonic Advance 3) Thanks to Chaos Control, Dr. Eggman tears the planet Mobius apart into several pieces. Sonic and his close friends try and find the Chaos Emeralds in hopes of fixing the problem. Eggman constructed a robot after the events of S-BATTLE which was created from the data of the previous Gizoid. The Gizoid, called G-merl, disobeys Eggman via absorbing the seven Chaos Emerald, turning into a superpowered version of itself. It is possible G-Merl did the same thing Chaos had done and only absorbed the negative energy of the Chaos Emeralds, as Sonic was still able to turn into Super Sonic. In an unorthodox team-up between Sonic and Eggman, G-Merl was defeated and crash-landed on a nearby beach. Tails reprogrammed the Gizoid and turned it into a passive robot. Currently, G-Merl acts as a defense robot for the family the Rabbit. S-RUSH (Sonic Rush) Mobius and its alternate counterpart in the Sol Dimension began to merge after the introduction of the Sol Emeralds into Mobius' environment. After collecting the seven Chaos Emeralds alongside the seven Sol Emeralds, Sonic and Blaze the Cat ally together into defeating Dr. Eggman and Dr. Eggman Nega from achieving their goals of total world domination. S-RIDERS (Sonic Riders) Eggman announced a racing competition, this is part of a plot to collect the seven Chaos Emeralds and gain access The Treasure of Babylon, which turned out to be a magic carpet. Sonic entered the competition but got wiped out due to sabotage by one member of the Babylon Rogues, Sonic did, however, return the favor and settled the score against one member of the Babylon Rogues. S-06 (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006) Nothing happened here, the Festival of the Sun went off without a hitch and Sonic simply watched. S-RUSH-A (Sonic Rush Adventure) Ending up back in the Sol Dimension's equivalent of Mobius due to a tornado, Sonic and Tails were figuring out ways of returning back to their original dimension. Dr. Eggman and Dr. Eggman Nega teamed up again to take the Jeweled Sceptor, a magical artifact from Blaze's family. This is possibly part of a plot to take over the world, that didn't last long as Nega soon planned on his own to destroy Mobius. Sonic, with the help of Blaze in their powered-up forms, fought Eggman and Eggman Nega, defeated them, ended up victorious, and Sonic and Tails return back to their own dimension. S-RIVALS (Sonic Rivals) A disguised Dr. Eggman Nega has been transmorphing people into card-like objects in a plot to, at first, change the future due to his less-favorable popularity in the future due to the original Dr. Eggman's many failures. As time went on, Nega's plan changed and decided on destroying Mobius. Sonic, with the help of Shadow the Hedgehog and a totally new ally Sonic has never met before ever: Silver the Hedgehog, defeated Nega before he could act out his plan on turning Mobius into a card. S-SS (Sonic Storybook Series) Due to the events taking place inside of a book, and that one can not just "take Sonic's word on it" (not even Amy Rose believes him), this wiki can not document the events of Sonic and the Secret Rings and Sonic and the Black Knight. ...Ehhhhh- Sonic saves the written story of Aladdin from being erased from an evil genie, and stops the betraying daughter of Merlin, Merlina, from making Camelot live forever. That's the short synopsis of the only two games of the series. S-RIVALS2 (Sonic Rivals 2) Dr. Eggman Nega, once again disguised as Dr. Eggman, kidnapped several Chao to be prepared as food for an interdimensional creature called Ifrit. This is part of a plot to rule over Mobius. Sonic, with the help of a handful of his allies, defeats Ifrit, and leave the dimension where Ifrit lives while leaving Nega behind trapped under rubble. The Chao are rescued. S-RIDERS-ZG (Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity) The arrival of two shooting "Arks of the Cosmos" crashing into Mobius caused the programming of the robots produced by MeteorTech to attempt at retrieving the artifacts. Events happened, and the reaction of the five Arks caused the Babylon Garden to be called down towards the area. The leader of the mass-produced SCR-GP, SCR-HD, steals all five Arks and plans to use it to create a giant black hole which will destroy Mobius presumably. They were successful in the end, and no permanent damage was done to Mobius. S-FR (Sonic Free Riders) Dr. Eggman, disguising himself as "King Doc", hosts the second World Grand Prix in an attempt at recording each racer's racing data. The undercover robot he used was Metal Sonic in disguise, who betrayed the doctor via sending him false info. Sonic is challenged by Metal Sonic and won the racing challenge. Eggman fled the scene, with nothing achieved. S-Unleashed (Sonic Unleashed) With Dr. Eggman splitting Mobius into multiple pieces in an attempt at awakening Dark Gaia as part of a plot to rule over Mobius, Sonic arrived to stop Eggman from acting out his rule. But due to the dark energy, Sonic transformed into a hulking beast, giving him stretchy strength but lacking his fast speed. This only happens at night, though. Despite those negatives, Sonic triumphed in the end and, with the help of Light Gaia, struck down Dark Gaia before it could emerge. S-COLORS (Sonic Colors) With Dr. Eggman finishing his construction of the "Dr. Eggman Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park", Sonic joined with Tails to investigate matters, as they assumed this was likely a cover-up for a malicious plan. They were right, and it's revealed Eggman has captured the Wisps race to fuel his mind-control ray machine to brainwash everyone on Mobius. Sonic, discovering this plan, sets out to free the Wisps from 5 planets which were chained to the amusement park center. After neutralizing a black hole and the amusement park destroyed, some Wisps decided to join with Sonic to Mobius for help in future endeavors. S-GENERATIONS (Sonic Generations) Eggman managed to control the Time Eater, an entity that has control over space in time. Eggman used it to wipe away Sonic's past. This caused Sonic to meet his younger self, and the two headed off to find the Chaos Emeralds while exploring time locations which are from his previous adventures. While the Time Eater was defeated along with Eggman and his younger self being trapped inside the white void, this encounter caused a split timeline to occur. Therefore, although the young Sonic looks like Sonic from the past, he isn't the actual Sonic from the present anymore. S-LOST-WORLD (Sonic Lost World) Dr. Eggman escaped the space between dimensions and the first thing he did was capture animals to turn into robots. Other than that, he did enslave the only 7 members of the Zeti race by the use of a conch shell he found somewhere. Sonic kicked it away without a second thought, though, and the Zeti soon controlled all of Eggman's mechs and started attacking both him and Sonic. Not so soon after, the Zeti used one of Eggman's machines to absorb all of the energy of Mobius and its plants and inhabitants. That energy was soon restored and the Zeti were never heard from again besides Zavok some time later. S-RUNNERS (Sonic Runners) Sonic stopped Dr. Eggman from retrying his mind-control ray machine. S-FORCES (Sonic Forces) With the use of a Phantom Ruby replica infused inside Infinite, both managed to conquer about the entirety of Mobius safe for small blind spots. Sonic attempted to halt Eggman but was soon overwhelmed by his illusionary clones of past foes summoned via Infinite. He was locked up for 6 months inside the Death Egg until he escaped confinement due to a power loss. With Sonic escaping, it only took less than a full week for the entirety of Mobius to be saved again from Eggman's reign. An alternate universe past self of Sonic also appeared. He jumped heavily around, ran around slowly, destroyed the Death Egg which was useless later on, and then faded away back to his universe. T-S-RACING (Team Sonic Racing) The king of the planet Donpa Kingdom and president of Donpa Motors, Dodon Pa has invited Sonic and many of his friends to race in absolutely dangerous tracks on untested vehicles capable of throwing harmful weapons alongside being compatible with Wisps. He dubbed the racing competition the Ultimate Test of Racing Skill, yet it was all a ploy to create the "Ultimate Energy Engine", which is a motor engine whose main goal is to bring in a new age of transportation and a heavy reduction of pollution. Eggman attempted to use that Ultimate Energy Engine to power his machines for malicious purposes, he had kidnapped Dodon Pa and had Zavok work alongside him without the use of a conch shell. That didn't work, Eggman's Final Fortress crashes down, Dodon Pa is saved. As gratitude, he granted everyone a free new racecar. Personal life As can be assumed by his name, Sonic spends his time running, often in South Island. There are times he will visit other locations. This is easily achieved for him without a need for vehicles, as Sonic is just able to run over there. Iterations There are multiple iterations of Sonic the Hedgehog at the very beginning which then declined as time progressed. This is a possible chronological Iteration process as it slowly turns into the current hedgehog iteration. Even then, becoming a blue hedgehog didn’t stop him from going through several iterations. His plumber design was possibly inspired by Mario Mario, Mario’s fame and success did result in Sonic's existence in the first place. SonicPlumber.png|"Plumber" SonicHuman.png|"Karate" SonicRabbit.png|"Rabbit" SonicRodent.png|"Rodent" All iterations are in the Void with no possible plans of being released. Category:Furries